1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lacrosse head and stick.
2. Background Art
Lacrosse heads typically include a frame with a series of openings along the scoop and sidewalls of the frame for securing a net thereto. The size and shape of these openings may affect a user's ability to string the net onto the lacrosse head. Some openings on conventional lacrosse heads are small or awkwardly shaped so as to make stringing of the lacrosse net more difficult. In addition, the size and shape of these openings may affect the performance of the lacrosse stick. For example, the size and/or shape of these openings may affect the stiffness, flexibility, and/or aerodynamic response of the lacrosse head during play. Accordingly, a need exists for lacrosse heads and lacrosse sticks incorporating lacrosse heads that provide for improved openings along the scoop and sidewalls of the frame for securing a net thereto.